Chatroom Wonderland
by Lunamon97
Summary: Regular life is too boring for little miss Hatter. She thrives for more in a boring town. What happens when a Cheshire Cat comes across her way? Will she have enough resistance to say no? And what of her Cyber Friends? It's a dark tale surrounded by the not So Mad Hatter and Mystery Cheshire Cat. Also, do you truly know your friends on the other side of the screen?
1. Chapter 1

I woke-up in my bed, by instinct I look out the window by my bed. I looked around my somewhat messy room and sighed. My redundant life continues to be reality. I lay back down in my bed and snuggled into my blankets again, not wanting relive a boring day. I picked-up my phone from the floor and removed the charger. I could barely make out my image on the black screen reflecting me. The image disappeared into bright colors that made me squint my eyes as I hit the home button. I pressed in a four-digit number, unlocking my phone to an assortment of squares with small pictures with letter underneath saying what they are. I tapped the one that had a music symbol on it and reached for my earphones on the floor. I plugged in my earphones and began to push the ear-buds in my ears. I flicked my finger on the screen searching for music that'll make me stop thinking-distract my mind from thinking. I went to a playlist that said 'Dead by April' and pressed on a song. The volume was loud as I closed my eyes and focused on the music. The singer was growling and screaming the lyrics, but the words he said sounded so sad. I wasn't sure how long I stayed that way, but soon I heard my door open quickly and shot my eyes open. Only seeing a silhouette of the figure, I knew it was my mom.

I pulled the ear-buds out and faked a groggy sound, hoping that it'll make her not talk so loud "Ma'am?"

She had a sarcastic attitude and a rude tone "You've been laying in bed all day. It's time to get up. We need your help putting tree limbs in the bonfire."

I moaned at the thought then sighed.

She left, leaving the door open, knowing that it irritates me and that I would get up and close it. Too many things were on my mind, even with the music drowning out most of the thoughts, I still had a sharp pang in my chest. '_I wish it would've ended differently…' _I shook my head and redundantly said to myself "Whatever…"

Once I got done dressing I looked at myself in the mirror. A black shirt with red Japanese symbols on it meaning 'Hate'- though I would often lie, saying it meant 'Love'. I patted my dark pair of blue jeans down and stretched, still trying to wake up. I looked at myself again. This outfit always made me look paler, if that was even possible for me. I looked at my messy dark brown hair and looked for my brush. Once I bent over to pick it up, I began to brush my long hair. Once it started to look neat, I closed my eyes and felt my hair as I brushed. I always loved my long hair; though many would prefer to dye their hair I liked the more natural appeal and enjoyed the color and feel of my natural hair. I finally opened my bright blue eyes and stood straight in the mirror. Once I did, my hair fell in front of my right eye and dropped down where it almost reached my navel. I always liked the look but never has anyone told me they had. I shrugged my shoulders at the thought. I kneeled down in front of my mirror, to a basket that had many mismatched socks. Grabbing two, I quickly put them on and searched for my boots. I saw my plain old, dark brown, pair of Georgia Boots in a corner of my room and retrieved them, putting them on quickly. I wore these boots with everything, despite the outfit. Out of all shopping I hate shoe shopping the most, so I always just wore my boots that my grandfather gave me. I reached for my phone and earphones, shoving my phone into my back pocket and putting one ear-bud in my ear, leaving the other to dangle.

I walked outside to the vast yard; a few trees were in the front yard while the small forested rested in the back yard. I yawned loudly as I looked for my mother. I saw her dragging tree limbs from the backyard so I went towards the front yard to pick-up limbs there. I put the other ear-bud in my ear and began again listening to the playlist I've chosen before. I yawned again before I reached for a tree limb. '_This is the only thing I hate about these storms.' _I sighed at my incompetence as I remembered I stayed up very late watching and listening to the storm. Every time a lightning struck, I would try and memorize the clouds lightning and coloring. I starred at the storm and as it began to past, I finally closed my eyes—not to sleep but to listen very closely to the rain fall. It was very soothing to me as it helped me forget about—

I snapped out of my daze then, shaking my head not wanting to think about memories. I leaned over and began to pick-up small tree limbs and carrying as many as I could so I would get done faster. I wasn't sure how long I was out there but my playlist repeated itself twice.

Once I got inside, I looked over at my mom as I kicked off my boots, "I'm going to take a shower."

My mom nodded at me as she said "Okay."

Once I started the shower, I slowly eased my body into the hot water pouring down. I sighed at the perfect temperature I hardly achieve. I reached for the shampoo and once again, my mind began to wander to people I don't want to think about. But this time I was calmer of the subject, as always when taking a shower. I sighed to myself as I began to think '_Why do I worry about him? He's a jerk!' _As I continued to think of one subject, it led me to think of other subjects I wanted to be out of my head. I bit my lip out of the frustration of my mistakes and spoke to myself "Is it so wrong being content with loneliness?" At the thought of it I smiled. I was looking back at better memories. Towards people who saw me while I was invisible... And when the person I wanted to forget came to mind, I smiled broader. "Thanks, Dumbass."

I finally got out of the shower and put pajamas back on. I knew we weren't going anywhere and I felt very tired after the shower. I reached for a piece of bottled water in my room and began to drink it until it was completely gone.

I was breathing heavily and starred at my floor. I was lost in thought but I wasn't sure of what thought. I was blankly starring at the ground, slightly confused of what I was doing for a moment. Soon a sharp pain in my chest ached and I made a small noise of pain. '_So I'm still thinking of him?' _

My life has become a playlist of its own. Same pattern, same pain, same conversations. I am completely tired of it. To stop this constant cycle of remembering and forgetting, I looked towards my phone. I unlocked it and pressed the small cube that showed to figure heads talking. I smiled as I saw all the people that I had favorite on my friends list were all on online. All of them were in a chat room and I decided to join. My phone made a jingle noise as it said 'MadHattersAce16 online'

_UsagiDiamond08: HATTER! BOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Yeah! We've been waiting for you!_

I smiled at the phone that shows people that care about me.

_MadHatterAce16: Sorry guys, had to help my mom :P_

_AliceHearts13: Don't worry about them. They just want to keep writing the story XDD_

_UsagiDiamond08: CAN YOU BLAME US?! IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! XD_

_MarchingHareClubs19: It was your turn, right Hatter?_

_MadHatterAce16: Yeah, this story is going to be a complete mess XDD_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: What makes you say that? D:_

_AliceHearts13: YEAH! A saucy love triangle between an adorable Rabbit, a feminine Hatter, and an innocent Alice? How can you not love that :DDD_

_UsagiDiamond08: correction: Feminine Hatter with big boobs ;))_

I flinched at the comment and fairly sure I blushed from embarrassment. Though I knew he was joking, I did become to think these guys as my family. I snapped back in the conversation when I heard a ding noise that some replied.

_QueenOfTheJokers30: DON'T BE GROSS RABBIT OR WE WON'T LET YOU WRITE ANY! D:_

_UsagiDiamond08: AW COME ON! Let me have some fun! Hatter doesn't mind right?! It's a compliment if anything!_

I had no idea how to respond but I knew my face was flushing red so I that's what I sent.

_MadHatterAce16: =O,O=…Lovely weather we have here._

_UsagiDiamond08: AW JUST TELL ME! It's a yes or no question: boobs or no?_

_MarchingHareClub19: Knock it off, Usagi!_

_UsagiDiamond08: Fine, fine. I was only kidding….._

I laughed sheepishly. UsagiDiamond08 has always been known as the pervert in our group. But he does know how to transition a romance into an action story very well so we keep him around.

_QueenOfTheJokers30: APOLOGIES TO HATTER NOW D:_

_MadHatterAce16: It's okay, I know he was joking ^^""". I'll email my part to MarchHare and then it'll be Usagi's turn right?_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Correct! Hare, you're in charge of leading The Mad Hatter and Alice to talk of surprising things they have in common, but also the arguing of them over The White Rabbit. Usagi, you'll take care of when the knights storm in and capture them._

_UsagiDiamond08: Yes my queen XD._

_MadHatterAce16: HAHAHA XDD!_

The Queen has always been our organizer. She makes sure that the story gets done right and that we all do our part. Before she joined us, we were always goofing around with the story so she practically is the Queen of the Jokers. Not to mention she's the oldest of us.

_AliceHearts13: So when is school starting for you guys? I start the 11__th__._

_UsagiDiamond08: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY STARTING?! I'VE BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR A MONTH NOW!_

_MarchHareClubs19: Alice is still pretty young, Usagi. Of course she starts later. I start the 4__th__._

_UsagiDiamond08: NO FAIR! DX_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Stop complaining, it's annoying -_-". I start my senior year in a week._

_UsagiDiamond08: Why's everyone mean to me? Anyway, what about you, Hatter?_

_MadHatter16: I start tomorrow. _

_UsagiDiamond08: All of you suck D:!_

None of us know exactly how old the other is. Queen doesn't care about gloating how older she is than us, and we knew that Alice was youngest but she's both mature and shy for her age. By how Usagi act's I assume he's around my age. The March Hare has always been hard to figure out his age. He's the most mature and adult one of us, but comes up with the craziest ideas. He says he suffers from ADHD but from our conversation it doesn't sound like suffering. I guess I would be similar to The March Hare. I usually come up with on the spot ideas that lead to much bigger things and adding hints throughout the series. Alice was practically in charge of the funny romance moments. She is surprisingly very good at it.

All of us lived in different parts of the world but none of us have seen each other. We there's a line we all know not to cross. It's okay to say what country we're from but none of us would specify. Usagi lives in Japan, Alice lives in Hungry, March Hare lives in Canada, Queen lives in England, and I'm the only American. To us, it didn't matter if we were lying or not, as long as we're friends and we don't exchange pictures. For all I know they could be a bunch of forty year olds, but does it matter if we're only talking?

I snapped back into the conversation when I heard the bell noise, meaning someone has been added in our chat room. The name was similar to ours. –TheSpadedChesireCat is online—

_MarchHareClubs19: Uh… Hey?_

We waited for a couple minutes for a response.

_AliceHearts13: It's okay! You don't have to be shy :D_

_-TheSpadedChesireCat is offline—_

I flinched at the sudden action. I was surprised.

_UsagiDiamon08: Well that was weird…_

_MarchHareClubs19: How did he get in? This is a private chat…._

_AliceHearts13: And his name….it looked like he was one of us?_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Let's just forget it! It's nothing important!_

Queen was right…but it was different…. The jump I got at the name made my heart beat hard.

_UsagiDiamond08: OI! HATTER! You know him?_

The ding from the message sounded differently… I was always happy to hear the dinging of people that actually want to talk to me… But now it seemed dull… Maybe it's just me. I haven't eaten yet.

_MadHatterAce16: I gotta go. I'm hungry :P. text you guys later!_

I locked my phone before I read all their good-byes and ignored the jingling noise of bells as fell back to my bed and closed my eyes. I squeezed my phone and breathed heavy. _ What was that?_

**A New Song Has Been Added To The Playlist**

**Promise Me by Dead by April**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked outside the car window at the same scenery I've seen a thousand times. Growing up in a small town kinda sucks. You can't go anywhere without a car and I still don't have my license, no less a car. I gripped my messenger bag that held my school supplies. I double checked if I had sharpened pencils in the pocket I will start putting them in and an extra notebook for my future doodling. I looked up and saw that the school building was getting closer.

"Just stay calm and don't get nervous." My mother warned and advised for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes ma'am…" I said trying not to sound as annoyed as I truly am.

Telling me how to feel? How trivial…. If I could I wouldn't feel at all. I've nearly achieved this miniature goal after answering a question that floated in my head for the longest time: 'Does it truly matter what I am when others will only see what they choose to see of me?' After answering that, my care for other plummeted.

"Love you." I heard from the left of me as I started to leave the car.

"Love you, too."

Love….total shit. But you never know when something will happen and if that's the last time I see my mom, I would like the comforting thought that those were my last words. There is no such thing as a pure good deed. There's always got to be something for the other person. Thinking this as I walked towards the gymnasium of the Christian school I go to would seem shameful. But isn't that why all Christians do good deeds? To get to heaven? Even the warmth of doing a good deed should feel more shameful than my thoughts. But who am I to say? I'm just the mean person calling out people on their dirty deeds.

I fixed my white jacket and flipped up my hood to my head, though it was still hot, I felt more comfortable with a jacket, particularly my white one. I didn't truly understand why as I wore my black shirt with a guitar on it with purple words 'Rock Revolution'. I breathed in and out as I looked at the door.

"Fuck it…" I finally reached to the handle walked in the building. Kids of all ages were sitting on the navy blue bleachers. I looked around to see where the group of kids from last year were so I would have an idea where to sit. I finally gave up and sat on the bottom bleachers. Everyone was talking so loud that it was irritating. I shoved my hand into the pocket with my pencils and then for my notebook and began to draw. Usagi's comment before about the female mad hatter was stuck in my head, but did make me laugh. I decided to draw the version of the Mad Hatter my internet friends and I thought of.

I began with her face structure, picturing where I will put the hair and top hat. I started to curve the eyelashes until I heard someone speak into the microphone. I put my book and pencil away as I followed the usual procedure as my third year here and that I'll be entering the 11th grade.

Finally once I got into my new homeroom class, I saw nearly a third of last year's class. It was so small I was happy. I went and sat in a desk in the middle of the classroom. I tried to sit as straight as possible, of I lean over slightly my chest will ache. I waited impatiently as the teacher decided to start class.

"Wow, we really have a small class."

_No shit, Sherlock… _I thought bitterly and sarcastically.

I looked down and looked at my pocket watch around my neck. It was a cheap knock-off but I did like the look of it and it did tell correct time. I pressed the top and the lid popped open. It only showed that it was little past eight. I sighed and looked up at the white board in front of me.

I heard footsteps coming from outside the room drawing closer. I looked up and boy popped his head in the classroom. "Sorry I'm late!" He said sheepishly.

The teacher was pretending to be mad as she said "Ah, well come in!"

As he walked in the teacher smiles "You must be new."

"Yes ma'am," He said while nodding "I'm Chase Slayder."

I looked at him and as usual didn't see much; Just another face for me to drown deeper in. I did take notice of his pale skin and bright green eyes and the fact he continued to shake his head to try and keep his obvious dyed white hair out of his eyes. He wore bright clothes of colors I wouldn't feel comfortable in. He wore a jacket that was bright red that had a single purple streak across and white jeans. He had his jacket all the way zipped-up which I thought was even more odd. He looked like a sell-out of some fashion statement. He looked towards the class and gave a broad smile full of cheer.

"You can sit beside Tyler."

The boy in front of me raised his hand to show he was Tyler. The new kid nodded at him and walked to the aisle of desk by him. I stared at his hair for a moment and finally tore my eyes away and took out my notebook. Knowing the teacher and the routine, I chose to listen as I continued my drawing of the female mad Hatter who supposedly is me. I closed my eyes to imagine the Hatter we had talked about; Long smooth black hair, covering her right eye, grey eyes and a smug smile. For the drawing I was picturing her winking playfully. She wore a tuxedo but with the top three buttons on her shirt unbutton and a plaid purple tie loosely tied and never to forget a pocket watch that chain dangles out of her pocket. And to top it all off, a top hat with three roses that change color with her mood. Once I had the pose and outfit perfect in my head I opened my eyes—

"THE HELL—"I jumped as the new kid was less than two inches away from my face, peering at me with curious eyes. Everyone laughed at my sudden cursing but I shrugged it off.

Then he smiled a broad and cheerful smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Hehe…"

I was speechless as he didn't move his face. I soon got mad and pushed him away. "BACK OFF!"

The teacher interrupted, finally. "Sit back down!"

Chase looked up and smiled once again. "Yes ma'am!" He didn't bother walking around to the aisle as he hopped over his desk and leaned forward, smiling innocently.

The teacher continued her speech of welcoming and useless talk of the summer. I soon zoned out as I was zoned into my drawing. I curved the nose so it would cover part of her eye that was winking. She had a round face that made her hair and eyes look better. I popped the collar on her white shirt up and made her stick out her tongue, with a slight blush on her face.

I snapped out of my fantasy as I felt tapping on my arm. I looked over and saw that Chase was sitting on the floor looking at me. When we made eye contact he smiled as he did before. "You must be really focused on making that drawing perfect."

I blinked a couple of times and realized we were the only ones in the room. I glared at him when I heard his chuckling. "Why didn't you snap me out sooner?"

He smiled his now seeming annoying smile. "Cause you looked cute!"

I flinched at the comment and once I felt my face getting hot I turned away and put my hood back on, sliding my notebook in my messenger bag, and stood-up. "Whatever…"

"Hey!"

Suddenly, Chase grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I looked back and this time, his eyes peered through his white hair. He looked at me sternly for a moment and then smiled warmly for once. I felt my face getting hot seeing it. And even hotter as he spoke smoothly for the first time I heard. Usually his voice was high and "fun" but as he spoke, he spoke sincere. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

_QueenOfTheJokers30: NO WAY!_

_AliceHearts13: THEN WHAT?!_

I was pacing back and forth in my room as I messaged what had happened to the gang.

_MadHatterAce16: NOTHING! HE JUST STARRED AT ME AND I RAN AWAY!_

_MarchingHareClubs19: Wait! You didn't answer?_

_MadHatterAce16: HELL NO! How do you answer to that?! I was hiding the girls room during break. And during the classes, he starred at me…_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: You say yes if he's cute and no if he's not. You have had a boyfriend before right?_

_MadHatterAce16: YES I HAVE! But never got asked so bluntly…_

_MarchingHareClubs19: You have to let him know. Or else this can blow-up in your face._

_AliceHearts13: It sounds like a manga story! SO CUTE =^-^=_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: He sounds like he's crazy. He's probably messed up in the head._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Or maybe he's just nervous. I mean it was the first day of school. Who doesn't get nervous? I remember I had an anxiety attack because I was so nervous._

Anxiety! I forgot that I had to be careful about that…But after that incident with Chase… Everything afterwards was a blur. None of my chat room friends know about my little problem…

_AliceHearts13: Don't listen to these dull-romantics D:! Take your prince charming and make him yours!_

I laughed at Alice's optimistic view. It's refreshing.

_MadHatterAce16: Maybe you're right, Hare._

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Hey Usagi, you there? You haven't talked for a while now._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Yeah, where are you?_

_UsagiDiamond08: This guy sounds like an ass. And he made a bigger ass of himself by being so stupid._

I was shocked at Usagi's cold words. It didn't sounds like him at all.

_AliceHearts13: What are you talking about?_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Yeah? You don't even know this guy._

_UsagiDiamond08: Neither do you guys! And all of a sudden, he's prince charming!? Sorry, but if I was in Hatter's situation, I'll knock the guy out._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Yeah but if that guy was a girl, something tells me her hair wouldn't be the only thing white…_

I dropped my phone on the floor and cracked up laughing to where I had tears my eyes. I stopped when I heard dinging meaning someone had replied.

_AliceHearts13: OMG! YOU GUYS ARE GROSS DD:_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: I'm gonna have Nightmare's now you arse D:…_

_UsagiDiamond08: OH so you're going to dream of a world of mirrors?_

My sides were hurting at this point. I sat on my bed trying not to laugh too loud so I wouldn't wake my parents. Their bedroom is next to mine and it was close to midnight when we were talking. This was the time when most of us would talk since to Usagi, Queen, and Alice it is daylight and Hare has insomnia. I just enjoyed the lack of parental view that the night brought.

_AliceHearts13: Come on guys! Don't spam me with this kind of fighting! Mom will ground me if she knew I was having this conversation!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Fine. Anyways….Let's compromise this argument! This guy is cute and creepy but to wrap it up, Hatter, YOU need to answer him! OR social status plummet!_

I rolled my eyes at the Queens command. I'm certain that I'm already the black sheep of society. But I guess I guess other than the last part was helpful.

_MadHatterAce16: I guess you're right. Thanks guys._

I stifled a yawn as to lie to myself that I'm not tired. But once my eyes started to droop I knew I had to go to sleep.

_MadHatterAce16: Sorry Guys, it's getting late and school stuff :P. I'll try and stick to your advice. Thanks!_

_MarchingHare19: Okay. Night_

_UsagiDiamond08: Goodnight, Hatter._

_AliceHearts13: GOOD LUCK!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Remember! make sure you have an audience! It'll ensure your safety if he's crazy._

_MadHatterAce16: Haha, I'll keep that in mind xD! Thanks again! Night._

I placed my phone down and sighed and smiled thinking of the guys advice. We're all so different that we get along. Usagi's the rash one, Alice is the optimistic happy one, Hare is the realist, Queen would be the control freak of us all, and….well I'm not sure what I am towards the group? I never know what to do in certain situations. None of us really talk about any big problems in our lives so I guess I'm not the one to listen to their problems. Well I do seem to mess-up a bunch in wording so maybe I'm the "Cronna" of the group? "What—."

Before I could finish what I was saying to myself I heard the dinging noise from my phone. I looked and a small rectangle with the chat room Icon on the side read 'UsagiDiamond08 request a private chat'.

_Private Chat?_ I slid my finger to pull the picture across this screen, punched in my passcode and the private chat between Usagi and I opened up.

_MadHatterAce16: Um, hey? What is it?_

_UsagiDiamond08: Sorry but I don't think the guys are thinking this thing through._

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and replied.

_MadHatterAce16: What do you mean?_

_UsagiDiamond08: I'm just think you should be more careful. I know that you don't have alot IRL and we can't be there for you. And what if he actually is crazy?_

I felt a fluttering feeling in my chest as I read and re-read what Usagi sent to completely understand. Usagi was the first one of the gang that I met originally his Username was 'RockStarSoulEater08' and mine was 'MusicAdictOtaku97', so we started to talk about music and anime and slowly we found two other people, that would soon be Alice and Hare, that liked anime and then I brought up the topic of Alice in Wonderland and we started talking about it. Soon, a username popped up saying 'FanGirlSebbyxGrell' and soon enough her name would be changed into 'QueenOfTheJokers30'. We told her about the fanfiction idea we had and she loved the idea and took charge. We all decided to change are Username, as sort of a statement, kinda like a gang symbol meaning if you mess with one of us, you'll mess with all of us. It seemed stupid. But it made us all feel more like a family. I became to think of Usagi as pervert but soon he became some kind of protective brother. He's the only one that knows I don't have many friends and we talk more about our actual lives than the others. So I smiled at how protective he was as I typed.

_MadHatterAce16: Thanks, Usagi. I'll be careful, I promice. Besides, you know I hate relationships. He probably got dared by someone like before XP._

A pang in my chest hit but I didn't want Usagi to know. It wasn't one of my most fond memories. But it did give me a view of where I am in life; the bottom. My pain vanished when I heard the chime that he replied. I quickly looked at my phone, and I could feel my body getting hot out of frustration but then cool down with happiness as I read Usagi's message.

_UsagiDiamond08: Give me the word and I'll fly over there and kick there ass! And those other assholes!_

I chuckled a bit as I replied.

_MadHatterAce16: Thanks, but I'll be careful. I promise. Now I'm really tired…._

_UsagiDiamond08: Okay, Goodnight._

_MadHatterAce16: Night._

**A New Song Has Been Added To The Playlist**

**The Poison by All-American Rejects**


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was beating faster and faster as my school was getting closer. I starred at the school until the car stopped at the drop-off. I looked down and grabbed my messenger bag and looked at the school and sighed. _Get a grip. I bet he'll just hang-out with the others and forget me eventually. _I looked over at my mom as we both said 'I love you' and walked quietly towards the gym. I dragged my boots, and I gripped sash of the messenger bag as I bit my lip. _CHILL THE FUCK OUT DAMN IT!_

I finally made my way to the door of the gym but it opened before I could reach the handle. Two boys ran out and bumped into me, making me stumble back but I stood before I fell. I looked over at them and saw they were running towards the elementary building. I glared for a moment and shrugged it off as I walked into the building. As I walked to the bleachers, I kept my eyes on the ground only looking where I would step next and listening to all the students talking to know when I was getting closer. Once I finally got to the bleachers I looked around quickly, seeing if I saw HIM… The Coast seemed clear as I sat.

I sighed and started to shake my leg out of anticipation. Somewhere in me anticipated that this Chase guy was going to pop out of nowhere and make me look like an idiot. I started to bite my finger nails out of a bad habit and anxiety I suppose. Once the Principle gave the word that we could leave and I saw no sign of the white haired smile, I was relieved. _Maybe he's sick or something…_

I was the first one to leave the gym and to my locker. When I walked into my homeroom, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I hope you understand, Ms. Robertson."

I only saw the back of him, but I could tell the white haired, red jacket, boy was smiling.

"No problem, Chase. I'm sure the other teachers would like to know this as well."

_Damn it to hell…._

__"Just trying to help out," he said as he scratched the back of his head "I'd also like to start with a clean slate here, too!"

Once I realized I was listening in to their conversation, I shook my head and walked towards my desk, dragging my feet. Both the teacher and Chase looked over at me. The only thing I could think of doing to seem normal was to nod at them and sit in my chair. Popped up the hood of my white jacket on my head and laid my head down on the desk, using my arms as a pillow as I waited for class to start. It took a few minutes but soon everyone came in class and the teacher started her lesson.

I couldn't help myself but to glance over at the desk where Chase sat. I blinked a couple times in confusion. Then I felt a small tapping on my back. As I turned my head, I was trying to control my facial expression when Chase was smiling his broad at me. I looked over at the teacher seeing she was writing on the board and snapped my head back towards Chase "Why are you sitting here?!" I whispered angrily at him.

He opened his eyes in a confused innocent look then leaned in to my face "Well I wanted a better view of my girl." He said snickering at the end.

Without even thinking I put my books up in my bag and moved to the front seat. The teacher looked over at me "What are you doing?"

I already knew the lie I would tell before I even sat down. "I couldn't see good over there." In my head I knew the wording of that wasn't correct but didn't think twice. If a lie is too well planned, it wouldn't be a successful lie.

The teacher nodded her head and continued the lesson. I opened my note book back up and continued my drawing, knowing the lesson she was teaching already. I looked at the drawing and it was almost done. I was debating on if I should color or not. We decided her outfit would be completely black and white except the gold pocket watch and the ever-changing roses. If she was happy or relaxed the roses would change to white, red if she was angry, green if she was curious, yellow if she was jealous, blue meant she was sad, purple was shown the few times she was bragging about herself or even felt she was better or stronger at something (this color wasn't shown much since if she would act this way, it was out of jealousy), but the only time the color black was shown was if she was, wanted to be, or some else to be…dead. We were all planning for this story to be based on how the Hatter felt, watching as the love of her life has a crush on a stranger.

The feeling of being stared at snapped me out of my daze as this time I looked around and saw that the others were leaving for the next class. I looked over to my left and saw Chase smiling at me, with his bright green eyes peeking through his hair. It was that kind of look that made me stop my thinking when he asked me THE QUESTION.

He took out his hand towards me for me to grab. "You coming?"

I glared at him slightly as I shut my book, and held it close to my chest as I picked-up my bag and walked past him, rolling my eyes in the process. I walked out the class room headed towards the gymnasium where, in a small room, our Religion class was held. Like last year, I walked slowly there and took the long way around, trying not to be surrounded by people. My chest was hurting a little, but I guess since I was focused more on my drawing than math, it didn't hurt as much. I still don't understand completely what's wrong with me. Supposedly its anxiety, but I don't know. I'm finally in a small class while at my previous school I was always in the biggest.

My heart jumped when I felt someone grab my shoulder strongly and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall. I blinked a couple of times before I realized Chase was the one pinning me. I clenched my notebook—as usual; I grew attached to my drawing and was too proud of it to let it fall. When thinking, my prioritizes are mixed-up.

He stared at me, not so much as angry but determination. We were alone on the outside of the school building and all I could think of doing is to stare at him back and to maintain my posture and attitude. I pulled my leg back in case I would have to kick him with my big boot to get out. I was mostly waiting for what he wanted.

"Well now that I saw you, what am I going to have to do to make you see me?"

I was confused by his words but I tried my best to keep what I was hoping was a stern look. I was a last minute thinker, but I have to let words settle in my head for me to come-up with a sincere comeback.

"Knock off the game, and we'll talk." I didn't want to talk anymore so I finally took my arm and shoved him away with my elbow and kicked him in the leg. I just turned away and started to think of a song; something that'll drown out my thoughts as I walked at a faster pace.

I thought of a song that usually played on my phone through a radio app called 'Until the day I die' by Story of the Year. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the lyrics but I never seem to remember them correctly and soon enough I was in the Religion room and sat down at the farthest place I could from the other students in the tiny class room. Soon after Chase came in the room, class started. He sat closer to the other males of the class that, on the inside were good, but did stupid things. I admit, I assume that him pestering me is just a way for them to get their kicks. Soon I heard him and the others laughing and I rolled my eyes as I tried to remember more of the song; everything from the guitar rive to the few screamed lyrics. I could practically hear it in my head.

During the rest of the day, Chase has kept his distance. During lunch he sat a couple table over, and talked more to the boys. As usual, I leaned against the wall of the school building during our small break we had. I closed my eyes and pulled-up my pocket watch from my neck. I pressed the watch against my ear and listened to the ticking of it—somewhat wishing it would tick faster. I was debating in my head on what to tell the group once I have accesses to my phone. Usagi I think would flip out if I said he cornered me and Hare would make a subtle rape joke that'll make Alice cry and the Queen to scold us. I think it'll just be a bother. Not that much of a problem. I think I can take care of it. Besides…tomorrow is Friday. No school for two days, and that'll give me more time to think. I can take care of this myself. It'll bother the others since in reality, they can't do anything.

Finally we were back in class. I wasn't really looking forward to class, more like I was ready to do something rather than stand around. I sat in the front of the class closest to the door. My chest was already hurting before I got in the room. The teacher handed us all papers and I knew the second I got them I would have a shard pain in my chest. Soon enough I was right as I couldn't even make it through half the paper. I leaned back in my desk and shut my eyes tight. I tried to sit as straight as I could but there was still a stabbing pain. I put my hand where it hurts, right above my color bone. Soon it was unbearable and I raised my hand, "Can I step out for a minute?" I could hear my voice cracked, as if I was just strangled.

The teacher nodded her head and I practically ran outside the room. The teachers already know about my mystery illness. Last year I barely made it to school. The best way for me to describe it was a piercing pain, as if I was just shot. But I never felt that kind of pain before and I'm sure a shot victim would chew-me-out for my inconsiderateness. I paced up and down the hallway and then when my legs were starting to get tired, I went towards the girls' bathroom and sat on the floor there. I didn't feel like talking to others, trying to explain I'm not in trouble but in pain. I leaned my back against the wall and repeatedly banged the back of my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander a bit. At this point, I practically gave-up on school.

I heard the door but I kept my eyes closed. They would just stare at me like a freak and, believe it or not, it gets tiresome. But I did open my eyes when I heard someone sit beside me. I looked over and nearly kicked the person. The last person I wanted to see for the moment was one, in the girls' bathroom; two, sitting beside me as if it was nothing and like we're friends, three; had his head also leaning on the wall. He kept his eyes closed, and the florescent lights made him look even paler and his white hair even…whiter?

I returned to my previous position, "What do you want?" I tried to hint to him to, put subtly, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE…

"The teacher told me to check on you." He surprisingly spoke in a low tone and a serious but yet calm voice.

"I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath."

I waited for him to respond but it surprisingly took longer than expected, "Well… I'm just going to milk this then. Class is a little dull."

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, even though my eyes were closed. "Whatever…"

It took a minute or two but he brought-up a conversation topic, "You know, I heard about this underground cosplay party thing."

The word 'Cosplay' did poke at my attention. I love anime and have always wanted to actually cosplay. I looked over at him to make sure he was serious. He green eyes were staring at the roof.

"What about it?"

"Well…" He looked over at me, with his hair almost too perfectly placed for him to say this "I want to prove to you I wasn't joking around. So, I was hoping you'ld like to come."

I stared at him for a minute or two to make sure it wasn't a trick. It kinda was for him, it would technically count as a date. But how did he know I like anime?

It was like he read my mind "I saw your drawing and the style was line anime, so I just assumed…" His voice trailed off as he cocked a smile looking at me.

I stared at him for what felt like hours. I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to talk to the gang but I wasn't sure even if I should tell him that we're talking. Too many things were going through my head. I knew my parents wouldn't care too much since I've had a little trouble making "real" friends. How am I supposed to find these real friends when everyone hides behind make-up and trash magazines of other people lives? How am I supposed to tell if he was real or fake?

He stood up from the floor. I forgotten where I was for a moment and the bottom half of me felt numb. "Just tell me by the end of the day." That's all he said before he left.

I sat there for a moment more trying to comprehend. I'm usually slow thinking when it comes to conversations…I really am hopeless around people in life. I wasn't even sure myself what was going through my head. I leaned my head back against the wall and scratched my head, "Whatever…"

**A New Song Has Been Added To The Playlist**

**I Don't Care by Apocalyptica**


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned against the wall of the gym from the outside. I flipped my hood on to try and block the sun from burning my scalp. I was waiting on my mother to pick me up from school since I neither have a car or license. I tried to think of numbers so I would stop letting my mind wander. I closed my eyes and started to count in my head, imagining the number as well. It sounds stupid thinking about it but I have always been great with numbers and algebra. To me it seemed easily, follow the formula, get the answer, nothing changes: Always the same formula. That's one thing I hate about English. I still get confused if it's "cannot" or "can not". English: Go figure…

The feeling of starred at made me shift my body and looked over in the direction I thought the person starred at me from. At this point, I wasn't surprised by who I saw. This Chase guy is starting to bother me… I felt my heart jump, remembering our previous conversation. It hurt a little as I tried to clear my throat.

I just closed my eyes, wishing my mother would get here faster. I felt a tapping on my shoulder but didn't bother looking as I responded bitterly, "What?"

Even without looking I could imagine his smile as I listened to his reply, "I wanted to ask one more time before I left."

"Are you surprised, little quite girl, doesn't want to go somewhere with a creep?" I was intentionally trying to get him mad at me so he would leave me alone. It didn't work…

"Just surprised a background character doesn't want to change into a star."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and a pain from behind my eyes…. I've honestly felt like that practically all my life. When I came to this school two years ago, I refused to be the doormat I was at my old school. When thinking about this I got angry and mad. I started to bite the inside of my cheek to try and control my anger and shut my eyes tight.

I felt something placed on the top of my head and looked up and saw Chase staring at me, his hand on top of my head. He had a warm smile briefly before he changed it to his broad smile. I couldn't tell before, but he had sharp fangs, subtle, but there. "I promise I won't let anything happen."

As usual I tried to maintain my posture "Why should I trust you?"

"Cause…" Chase leaned back against a railing of the sidewalk, "I'm a stranger."

I could practically feel the tension leaving my face and replaced with curiosity. I wanted to know where he was going with this.

"I know nothing about you now. I'm curious."

'You now'? What's he talking about? Well I guess I don't fit the role people chose to give me. People somewhat give me trust I don't deserve. I don't do anything stupid, but teachers give me task to do when I don't even have them. Maybe it's cause 'Politeness' is now becoming foreign. I sighed trying to decide…

"Maybe later…" I decided. "I'm not too fond of parties or crowds, especially after a hectic week of school."

Chase cocked his head to the side and shrugged "Okay, if you say so."

_Really? That easily?_

Chase turned to the left and flicked up his hand in a high jester "See ya later." I watched him until he left through the elementary building that leads towards the parking lot.

_I wonder what kind of car he has. _ I'm not too familiar with cars but I know a good one when I see one…mostly. I like big trucks and that's all I know. _Maybe he has one of those box cars. _I laughed at my comment. I always thought those cars looked funny and small: I'm not sure of the official name but they were small and cubed.

I looked up at the three lane car line and saw a familiar car in the third lane, I identified it as my mothers. _Little too late mom…_

I got to my house and instantly ran towards my phone out of habit. I went straight to the application of the chatroom and saw that The March Hare was online. I wasn't too use to talking to him outside of the group and I wasn't sure whether or not to talk to him. It was like he was reading my mind when a chime came from my phone with a message that popped up saying "MarchingHareClubs19 request to Chat" I shrugged as I went into the chat

_MadHatterAce16: Yo._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Hey! No one seems to be on and I'm bored!_

_MadHatterAce16: Haha XD. I just got home, talk about a hectic week -_-"_

I regretted typing that as soon as I sent it. I didn't really like talking about myself or complaining…

_MarchingHareClubs19: What happened? That guy bother you?_

I couldn't think how to reply. I felt a deep dread fall on me when trying to reply.

_MadHatterAce16: No not really. Just school stuff :P_

_MarchingHareClubs19: Well good! It would suck if one of our gangmembers got jumped and we couldn't do anything._

"You have no idea…" I mumbled to myself. I had somewhat conflicting feelings: on one hand, I didn't want to get close to someone and on the other, I wish I did. I hate feelings…

_MadHatterAce16: Momentai :3. I'll just whack him with my boot XD!_

_MarchingHareClubs19: Good! So did you atleast talk to him?_

_MadHatterAce16: ….Eh…define talk._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Does he know you're not interested?_

_MadHatterAce16: In a way…. He asked me out to a date and I said no._

It was a couple minutes until he replied.

_MarchingHareClubs19: How long did you wait to reply?_

_MadHatterAce16: Uh… He asked during the middle of class so I said no at the end of the day._

_MarchingHareClubs19: He hasn't touched you?_

I starred at the comment for a while trying to depend if he's thinking in a "positive" or "Negative" way. It's hard to tell with him. So I decided to answer both.

_MadHatterAce16: Nope, in any meaning of the way. Can we change the topic?_

I was really getting uncomfortable with the topic. Not to mention I'm still not use to talking to him alone.

_MarchingHareClubs19: Yeah sorry… Been a hectic day here too.. Getting school stuff together and parents and whatnot._

_MadHatterAce16: Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener._

_MarchingHareClubs19: It's nothing really… Ever feel like you've been stalked?_

I was a little confused by the question. My personal paranoia is through the roof and this isn't helping in the slightest.

_MadHatterAce16: Why…?_

_MarchingHareClubs19: I don't know, I've been getting a creepy feeling lately. Like I'm being starred at._

_MadHatterAce16: Would your ADHD be a factor?_

_MarchingHareClubs19: Maybe…the new meds I'm on are helping but I feel like I'm about to be jumped. Like everyone around me is out to get me… I'm kinda scarred._

I wasn't sure how to reply, I starred at the message for a while. I mumbled to myself "Time to pull shit out of my ass." I was typing things that I think would help me, but sugar coated it.

_MadHatterAce16: Paranoia isn't always so bad. It mostly keeps you alive, right? Maybe hang around people you're comfortable with. Sorry I'm not too big of a help._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Nah, it's okay. I guess we never really talked about personal stuff before._

_MadeHatterAce16: Don't worry about it ^^. If you need to talk, just message me when you can._

_MarchingHareClubs19: Thanks… I actually do feel a little more calm…_

_MadeHatterAce16: Great! So what do you want to talk about ^^?_

At this point, my mom opened the door and looked at me laying on my bed. "Could you help me wash the dishes?"

I personally hatted it when she asked when she knows I couldn't say no because she's my mother. I moaned "Yes ma'am"

I put my phone down and left my room. I was just going to explain to Hare what happened. _No big deal…_ About half an hour later, I got to my phone to message Hare back. I wasn't too surprised what he messaged me wondering where I was when I didn't reply.

_MadHatterAce16: Sorry, had to wash dishes :P_

I waited a minute and there wasn't a reply. _I guess he left._ I looked over to my bookshelf that had my manga collection. I picked an Alice in Wonderland themed one and look at the cover. The manga was "Are you Alice" and I only had two copies. The main character was a boy which I thought was cool to begin with. The manga itself was hard to completely understand by the first read. But even by the first volume I was hooked. I started to read the Japanese comic book and study the art style and character characteristics. _I don't think Alice would ever be this kind of Alice. _I thought to myself, comparing the Alice of the group to this fictional character. _She would be more like the Duchess…_ _In day to day life, I guess I would be more like this Mad Hatter than the one I am online, other than the gun I guess. Other than the Queen being a guy in this and the obvious, he's nearly identical to our Queen. _There wasn't a March Hare sadly in this story and the thought of Usagi being anything like this White Hatter would be too funny to think of.

Later that night, The Queen and Alice were online so I thought I'll join in a chat.

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Hey Hatter! What's up?_

_MadHatterAce16: Nothing really. Reading manga._

_AliceHearts13: OO! DO YOU GUESS KNOW OF ANY FLUFF MANGA?! I've been in such mood to read a good one!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Sorry… I only read "adult" mangas..._

I rolled my eyes at Queen. At time she could be annoying but she is a good friend.

_MadHatterAce16: Shounen Doll is really good. A bit too happy of an ending but you'll like it (I think)._

_AliceHearts13: YYAAAYY! THANK YOU!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: So how did things go with the albino dude?_

_MadHatterAce16: Not Albino; sad end of a fad. And nothing happened. He asked me out and I turned him down._

_AliceHearts13:AWW! WHY DID YOU TURN IM DOWN! I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU TOO! I was already shipping….. DDX_

_MadHatterAce16: Cause he's a creep .I don't know when he'll snap!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: WELL GOOD FOR YOU TO SAY NO WHEN YOU WANTED TO! For a second you had me worried about it!_

Didn't she say 'Date him if he's hot'?! Hypocrite… I didn't want to get in a useless fight cause she did say something nice for once….in a way. I decided to give a jokingly hurt response.

_MadHatterAce16: I can say no! Especially to a falling trend. Besides, I'm tougher than I look XD!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: GOOD! By the queens orders, you are not allowed to be pushed around! OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_

_MadHatterAce16: COME AT ME BRO! XXDD_

_AliceHearts13: Wow XD!_

_MadHatterAce16: So what about you guys? I feel weird talking about myself XD! So what's up?_

_AliceHearts13: Actually, my boyfriend and I are coming to an anniversary. 3 Months ^-^! We're going to a local ice cream place~_

I felt happy that she was happy and who doesn't want to brag every now and then? So I let my happiness for her, message her.

_MadHatterAce16: AW, congrats!_

_AliceHearts13: Thank you :D! I'm so excited!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: Lucky you. I can't seem to find one decent guy that's not a creep…_

_MadHatterAce16: AMEN! XD_

_AliceHearts13: Aw, not you make me feel bad D:!_

_QueenOfTheJokers30: HEY! ME AND HATTER, DON'T NEED NO MAN TO BE FUCKING ANGLE!_

_MadHatterAce16: We need to talk more, this is fun XDD!_

It really was. Despite Queen's ego and rude intentions we did have a few things in common. Alice is fun to talk to because she was so optimistic. Soon enough even Queen was pleasant to talk to. We were talking until it was around eleven o'clock for me and that's because I started to feel bad that it was so late. I went to sleep laughing at the random things we said. The girls of the group have to stand together, we decided.

**A New Song Has Been Added To The Playlist**

**The Great Pretender (All the Things You Said) by Jon Frederik Band**


End file.
